


Beneath the Masks

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Medium Wind [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy Halloween, Here we go, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Masks, Medium Wind, basically just an interpretation of how the masks comic would have gone with Medium Wind, this is fucking awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Wind found himself in the exact same place as he always came to expect, in a forest and face to face with some spookers.Just put your masks away Time. Put them away.





	Beneath the Masks

Wind could remember the first time Times showed off his mask collection to him. It was rather extensive and he refused to talk about where they came from. For the most part Wind had just waved it off. It didn’t really matter where they came from because it was just a mask collection.

Just a mask collection his ass.

He could hear the whispers coming from within the masks. Whispers of ancient powerful beings begging to be released once again, to be able to see the world through  _ his _ eyes one more time. It made him far more uneasy than any other spirit he’d encountered so far. While some were less than welcome none of them were this uncomfortably creepy. Even the one who looked like Sky and sometimes the others simultaneously but that was besides the point.

Four specific masks were the loudest ones. Every single one of them being of one of the races from Time’s Hyrule. A Zora, A Deku scrub, a Goron and a Hylian. Three of them he could actually see, the last one was a little different. It was far more elusive than anything he’d come across before. There were other times when it looked like the spirit was  _ inside _ of Time.

And that was something that made his brain hurt more than necessary. Time was already hard enough to get a read on, and there was the whole thing about him having at least three versions of himself. Thankfully none of those ever popped up, but still. He was hard to look at. It always have Wind a giant headache and he couldn’t tell why.

No matter who it was in the mask, it kept calling out. Though for once it wasn’t to Wind. What was in the mask knew Wind could hear it, and Wind was starting to suspect Time could hear it too. It always called out to Time. Beckoning him towards his bag, to show off their joined power once again.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. Even he found himself drawn to the voice in the bag. Though he was unable to tell if it was out of pure curiosity or if he wanted to test whatever power that was for himself. At that moment he could see why Time never talked about them and why they were never used. Time could pretend they were just little relics of his past but Wind knew. Wind fucking knew.   
  


Those masks held a dark powerful secret. Something wasn’t right about what lay within the masks. 

So when he heard about Wild’s own small collection his immediate response was, “ _ well shit here we go again. _ ” But they were all silent. Thank. The. GODS. His masks still had magic. He could feel like, he could see in Hyrule’s eyes that the Downfall boy could too. Being the best versed in most forms of magic, seeing Hyrule generally unaffected by anything about Wild’s masks Wind assumed everything was alright.

“You know Wild, Time’s got a much bigger collection of masks. Want to see them?” Wind asked. He tried to sound a lot more excited than he really was. Knowing he was setting himself up for disaster with ghosts was absolutely worth it to see if Hyrule got the same vibe about them. If this was a matter of dark magic keeping souls inside of masks then  _ OKAY _ that was cool. But if it wasn’t dark magic or any kind of magic keeping them in then it would be a pretty big problem.

No matter what he couldn’t get over the fact Time was wearing dead people on his face. Not all of them were like that obviously. There was a bomb one, and the rabbit hood, which arguably was kind of cool but when it came to the Zora, Goron, Deku scrub and Hylian that was a problem.

“Maybe not all of them. Not all of them are exactly playthings.” Time interrupted, as he pulled the bomb mask out of his bag. Wind narrowed his eyes slightly at the man’s words. He could tell Time deliberately pulled out that specific mask so no one would suspect anything about the others. But Wind knew. Oh he  _ knew. _

_ Bitchass liar. _

“Did you say something Wind?” Time asked, a little startled by the young sailor’s sudden not so subtle whispering. Sure their declared leader knew Wind was having a rather rough time recently, over what he still couldn’t figure out, however he hadn’t seen him specifically get so salty over something so small. And it seemed like he knew about the mask collection’s true power. 

Time needed to be more careful, watch Wind more. He was getting too comfortable around these boys. 

Wind on the other hand internally screamed while grimacing and flashing a thumbs up to Time before quickly retreating back to the safety of Sky, who was seemingly uninterested in Time’s masks.

From his new spot he saw Hyrule press his mouth into a thin line, while Time turned over the Zora mask in his hands. It confirmed his suspicions about dark magic, though it was still severely unclear whether this was a good revelation or not. A flash of the tall Zora carrying a guitar made out of fish bones appeared, getting only an eye roll out of Wind. He decided to just not think about it.

_ You don't see him sailor. Just like you absolutely don’t see Time sinking into the shadows with the creepy skeleton mask. _

It put more focus on Wild’s mask collection. Though rather small he still had rather interesting masks. Until then Wind assumed only he saw, and even knew, about the Koroks. It was nice knowing they survived this long and through a whole two Calamity Ganons. 

And that was the moment Warriors decided he wanted to be sassy. The Captain folded his hands together, scoffing under his breath unaware of what lurked behind him.

“Masks. I would have thought some of you had more weapons than toys. Maybe you should have invested in a sword, Wild.” he called.

No one laughed at his joke. No they were far more interested in the red glowing eyes of a skeleton head lurking behind him in the shadows. Hyrule even had a little shit eating grin as if he knew Warriors was about to get slammed by karma.

“Boo.” the skeletal figure whispered.

Warriors shrieked, launching himself to his feet and pulling out his  _ super secret tiny dagger™ _ facing the “skeleton”. As the skeleton burst out laughing it pulled off the mask to reveal an extremely amused and satisfied Time.

“You know this wouldn’t be as funny if I  _ had _ stabbed you.” Warriors said, pocketing the dagger once again.

“Yes but you didn’t.” Time responded, with a point. “Have you always been able to move that quickly? How come we never see it in battle?” 

And it was at that moment Warriors decided, regardless of the repercussions, he was going to stab Time. Possibly whoever the little punk who was wheezing in the background too.

“I too have a spooky mask.” Wild said, in an attempt to draw the attention away from Warriors. Yeah he wasn’t slick. Commendable of him to want to draw attention away from his embarrassed ancestor, who was crawling off to seek Wind’s comfort, but this was all assuming Wild even knew Warriors was his ancestor.

If you were to ask Wind about the likelihood of that happening, it was close to none. They were both so, so clueless sometimes.

He could feel the life draining from his very being when Wild pulled out a very colourful heart shaped mask. It’s orange eyes practically stared into Wind’s soul, and despite knowing that there was nothing actually there speaking to him he felt like he could hear the mask declaring it would wreak havoc across the world.

_ HOW FUN. _

At least he could rest easy knowing everyone else was extremely unsettled by the mask. Even everyone who was laughing at Warriors only seconds before. Time was uncomfortably quiet, staring at the mask. 

“They say an evil demon used to live in the mask, but honestly it’s probably just the eyes.” Wild explained, holding the mask in front of his face. Waving it around he mimicked Time’s “ _ boo _ ” from earlier.

_ Here we go again. _ Wind shook his head promising to not get himself involved this time. After the one with Legend it was just not worth it, and with Time’s ever unchanging opinions because of his past he just knew it would end absolutely terribly.

That was entirely thrown out the window, and Time said fuck you to everything Wind thought he knew about the oldest hero when he started laughing. 

“I don’t know about the monsters but legends say before it was destroyed an ancient evil bestowed its power upon the wearer, destroying anything and anyone who dared oppose it. However, it's just a fun little story for a toy, not all the legends are true.” Time said admiring the mask, dare Wind say, fondly. “Though if it were true, you should worry more about the one who destroyed the mask.”

_ Nope. He promised not to question it. He was not going to question it. It wasn’t worth it. It would never be worth it. _

“You know I have one like that too back home. But the story I heard about it is much different. The demon that lives in it is still alive.” Legend threw in, wiggling his fingers menacingly at Warriors. “I think it’s a bunch of horseshit. If there was a demon in there I’d probably be dead by now.”

“That’s likely because it’s just a mask. It’s just a story people tell children, and apparently Warriors, when they want to scare them.” Time replied.

Warriors protests went completely unheard when Wind jumped to his feet and yelled, “HORTON HEARS A BITCHASS LIAR.”

And it was at that moment Wind realized he fucked up. Ripping a page from Time’s book of ‘if I laugh everyone thinks I’m joking’ and wheezed. It sounded more like he was in pain rather than laughing off a joke, only making it worse.

_ Got em. _

Little did he know how suspicious some of them would be.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I have other fic series and WIPS on the go? No i don't.


End file.
